Agridulce crecimiento
by Charquito
Summary: La vida intentó separarlos, pero el destino los reunió de nuevo. Ahora su lazo es tan fuerte que ni la muerte podría romperlo.


Dedicado a Jaz, la persona que da los mejores consejos y se mantiene positiva sin importar las circunstancias. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir.

* * *

Agridulce crecimiento

Aunque era invierno, el día del nacimiento de Hinata fue cálido a su manera. La nieve caía de forma suave y se deshacía al contacto con el piso, la luz del sol reconfortaba los huesos helados de las personas en la calle y su llegada al mundo les cayó a todos como una taza de chocolate caliente. El tiempo pasó y pronto fue la celebración del tercer cumpleaños de Hinata.

De todo el Clan Hyuuga, Neji era sin duda alguna el más emocionado de todos, aunque esto no era muy difícil de lograr cuando todo el tiempo tenían caras serias. Como hace tres años, la nieve en lugar de importunar, alegraba el ambiente haciendo mini arcoíris en todas partes debido al reflejo del sol y el viento casi no soplaba, evitando hacer corrientes de aire frío, como si supiera lo perfecto que tenía que ser el día.

Los primeros años fueron tan dulces como el merengue que le ponen a los pasteles encima. Solo un ciego, por obvias razones, no podría ver lo cercanos que esos dos se habían vuelto, iban a todos lados juntos, jugaban y comían juntos. Cuando Neji tenía que irse a entrenar, Hinata ponía unos ojos tan melancólicos que era casi imposible separarse.

Neji no era un genio por nada, sabía que ese día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, así que mantuvo un rostro casi inexpresivo mientras todo sucedió y cuando hubo pasado se sintió orgulloso de mantener la compostura, la adecuada para ser un gran ninja.

Se trataba del comienzo del entrenamiento de Hinata, ella todavía era muy joven para esa clase de cosas, pero a Hiashi no le importaba y él siempre tenía la última palabra en esa casa, así que nadie le llevó la contraria. Neji estaba igual o más nervioso que Hinata, tenía miedo de que se lastimara y comenzara a llorar, entonces Hiashi se molestaría y haría algo cruel. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación, así que cuando todo terminó y los adultos se retiraron, se acercó a Hinata y la llevó de la mano hacia su habitación, secó sus lágrimas y le dio el dulce que le regaló una señora en la calle cuando le ayudó a encontrar una dirección.

—No te preocupes, lo harás mejor con el tiempo

La sonrisa de Hinata volvió y Neji sintió como si le quitar un peso de encima.

* * *

El entrenamiento al fin había terminado y no tenía ningún deber pendiente, cuando le dieron permiso para retirarse de la sala corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación para cambiarse no importando lo cansado que estaba. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que tendría que darse prisa. Cuando ya estuvo vestido con ropa limpia salió como un torbellino del complejo Hyuuga y se precipitó por las calles del mercado de Konoha.

Entró a la tienda 15 minutos antes de que se terminara el horario de atención, así que no dudó ni un segundo al escoger un puñado de variedades de golosinas para llevarle a Hinata. Sabía que en casa no estaban permitidos los dulces, sin embargo confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades ninja como para lograr salirse con la suya, además la sonrisa que ponía Hinata cuando lo veía llegar con la bolsa de dulces era tan resplandeciente que valía la pena el esfuerzo y el regaño que sabía no podría evitar para siempre.

Le faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al cuarto de Hinata cuando en uno de los pasillos se topó con su padre y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos habría chocado directamente con él. Escondió la bolsa con las golosinas a sus espaldas lo más rápido que pudo, rezando por que su padre no la hubiera visto, sin embargo poco sirvió hacerlo y el interrogatorio no tardó en llegar.

—Neji, ¿Se puede saber que escondes allí?

—No es nada, solo una bolsa

—¿Qué tiene dentro?

Dijera lo que dijera de esa no se salvaba, así que decidió decir la verdad.

—Dulces

—Sabes bien que no tienes permiso para comer dulces

—No son para mi, los compré para Hinata

El rostro de Hizashi se ensombreció y se agachó apoyando la rodilla izquierda en el piso para quedar a la altura de Neji, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Neji, entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no puedes continuar haciendo esto, si Hiashi te descubre podría malinterpretar las cosas y no podré protegerte si decide tomar alguna represalia en contra tuya

Solo entonces, Neji comprendió el riesgo que había estado tomando y apretó los dientes con impotencia.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo

—Lo sé

Neji esperó a que su padre desapareciera por el pasillo para al fin reunirse con Hinata, cerró la puerta detrás de él y agitó la bolsa para llamar la atención de la pequeña con el sonido. Enseguida sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

—Ya vine

—¡Neji nee-san!

—Escúchame con atención Hinata, esta es la última vez que te traigo dulces hasta nuevo aviso

Hinata hizo un gesto confuso y lo miró directamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes que ganártelo

Esta vez la pequeña hizo un puchero que Neji encontró adorable.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tienes que entrenar mucho para que puedas ganarme en una batalla ninja y entonces te compraré dulces.

—¡Lo haré! —contestó Hinata con renovados ánimos.

Dicho y hecho, desde ese día Hinata nunca faltaba a los entrenamientos por más que no le gustaran, al parecer Neji había dado en el clavo con la motivación que ella requería.

* * *

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta el intento de secuestro de Hinata, eso no hubiera sido un problema si no hubiera desencadenado la muerte de Hizashi.

A diferencia de la vida cotidiana, todo el clan vestía ropajes negros, el súbito cambio de los colores hacía que Hinata se sintiera incómoda, sin embargo el límite llegó cuando la sonrisa de Neji se borró y se transformó en lágrimas, eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar, así que salió corriendo sin rumbo. A pesar de que era muy pequeña, en el fondo algo le decía que esta vez Neji no iría detrás de ella y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Los años siguientes fueron muy tensos, el aura intimidante de Neji se había incrementado con los años y le afectaba sobretodo a Hinata, quien a pesar de no tener ninguna culpa no podía evitar ese nudo en el estómago que se formaba cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Neji, por lo que agachaba la cabeza cada vez que tenía que pasar a su lado.

Cuando los pusieron a pelear durante el examen Chuunin Neji estaba decidido a tomar venganza, esta vez el asunto era fuera del clan, así que si su oponente moría Hiashi no podría hacer nada. Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa, pero decidida a no darse por vencida gracias a la motivación de Naruto. Cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de morir Hiashi decidió que debía decirle la verdad a Neji acerca de la muerte de su padre, así que dejó de lado su dura faceta y habló con él.

La reconciliación de aquel par no fue fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Les costó algo de tiempo recuperar la confianza que solían tenerse, comprobaron en carne propia que las acciones vales más que las palabras, con pequeños actos Hinata dejó de tenerle miedo a Neji y este no dejaba que nadie le tocara ni un pelo.

Cierto día que estaban entrenando Hinata lo retó a una batalla ninja, algo muy inusual en ella, a Neji le extrañó este hecho pero aceptó el reto.

La lucha comenzó y solo un miembro del mismo clan podría ver la cantidad de ataques que se repartían a diestra y siniestra. Un momento. Solo un momento de duda bastó para que Hinata diera en el blanco y Neji cayera al piso derrotado, contra todo pronóstico Neji perdió aquella batalla y fuen entonces que recordó la promesa hecha años atrás.

 _"Tienes que entrenar mucho para que puedas ganarme en una batalla ninja y entonces te compraré dulces."_

Neji sonrió y Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que casi dejó caer su guardia.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que comprarte dulces

Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, él se levantó y la abrazó, Hinata se refugió en sus brazos.

—Pensé que ya no lo recordabas

—Y yo pensé que nunca me ganarías

Una suave risa llenó el aire y se separaron. Desde ese momento supo que no importaba lo que el futuro les pusiera en el camino, su lazo era tan fuerte que aguantaría todo y se apoyarían entre sí como la familia que eran.

—Vamos por esos dulces

* * *

Bueno Jaz, tú eres mi amigo secreto en esta ocasión, espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño detalle.


End file.
